Returning To Forks
by EdwardCullen103476
Summary: based 150 years after Bella's change. SOME SPOILERs.When they return, everyone seems to know who they are..... Edward's POV. read and review. I've gotten lots of good reviews so far! LOVE IT.
1. The New House

**Chapter One: The New House**

It's the year 2156. This was Bella's 150th birthday, and my family was finally moving back to Forks, much to Bella's delight. She loved Barrow, Alaska because it was dry, but she had always loved Forks more than any other place in the world. I was 238 years old, and still very happy with my life with Bella.

Our daughter, Renesmee, was full grown, seemingly forever 16. Jacob Black was still with us. He was one of the two left living members of his ancient pack; Seth was the other, and he was living in Ireland. Jacob had decided that he would never leave his wolf side because he wanted to stay with Renesmee forever.

Alice was still living happily with Jasper, and they were in Africa, with the Amazon vampires until the school year started. Emmett and Rosalie were living in Alberta, Canada until the school year in Forks, which started next week. Me, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee stayed with Carlisle and Esme, not wanting to completely split up the family.

The new house we had just bought in Forks was 80 years old, and painted brown with black trim. It had 5 levels, which wasn't that many in this time. Every house nowadays had 3 or more levels.

Since we had found the house, Bella and I got to choose our room first. Bella found the perfect one on the 5th floor.

"Edward, come look at this room. It's so beautiful and perfect!" She exclaimed, leaning over the rail to look at me, standing 4 floors down. Her face was a perfect painting of joy.

"But it's so far to walk!" I teased, appearing beside her a second later. She turned around to glare at me.

"Don't tell me old age is finally getting to you!" She fake swooned, falling back down into my arms. Her perfect façade didn't last long; she giggled after 13 seconds, opening her eyes and standing up straight again. She pulled on my hand, running down the hall at a human pace.

"Now close your eyes!" I obeyed. "Now follow me… Ok open them in 5…4…3…2…1!" The room that spread out before us was huge and spacious, with two doors at the opposite end. One was a closet, the other a bathroom, I reckoned. I turned to Bella and kissed her softly. She was so excited; I could feel it tingling in her lips.

"Now where should we put our bed? And all of your clothes?" I asked, walking through the room, fighting a grin. Bella whacked me on the back of the head, and I turned around and let the grin loose. Bella had become more and more like Alice over the last century, collecting as many clothes as Alice.

"Well, this one is the closet…" Bella danced into the door on the left. I peered in after her. The closet was about the size of half of our bedroom, and painted dark blue just like the walls in the room.

"It's perfect, isn't it? Now, here is where we could put our bed and our TV could go here and then the couch can go here, and the table here!" Bella twirled from place to place as she described what would go there.

"Where are Jacob and Renesmee going to be?" I asked, grabbing her wrist as she circled the room for the eighth time. Her face was baffled at my question for a second, and then she figured out what I meant.

"Oh, I was going to try to convince them to take the 4th floor, and then Alice and Jasper on the 3rd, Emmett and Rosalie on the 2nd, and Carlisle and Esme can have the extension on the first floor. Do you think they would agree to that?" She was extremely pleased about how well thought up her plans were, and it showed. She was radiating smugness.

"Of course! Now let's get our stuff up here so we'll have a place to call our room by tonight." I laughed and swooped Bella up into my arms and raced down the stairs. Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs, balancing a bed frame on his back.

"Where is our room?" He said, swinging the frame down onto the ground.

"You and Renesmee get the entire 4th floor, we're on the 5th. You guys can bring your stuff up now, but make sure you're done by 5:30. We're going to the airport to pick up Alice and Jasper then." I set Bella down while I talked, and her face became sulky, and her lower lip pouted out. "Bella, what's wrong?" I said then, brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You set me down! I like it when you carry me, it's sweet!" She said, looking at me with pitiful eyes.

"See you later, Jacob." I chuckled as I picked Bella up again, and watched her face become radiant again. We ran out to the moving van and got our bed and couch. Bella took the bed, and beat me up the stairs. She already had the bed frame set up and together by the time I got up the stairs.

"You're slow today!"

"Am not! I was carrying the couch remember. You carried the bed frame, so you didn't have to navigate as much as I did." I swung the couch down off my shoulders and slid it into the spot Bella had chosen. The bed was backed up to the mirrored wall, facing out towards the rest of the room. The couch sat diagonally from it, to the left.

Later that week, after Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had come back, school started. Bella and I were the first ones out to the cars, and we decided to take Bella's 3-month old Ferrari. Sadly, cars and their looks hadn't changed much in the past 150 years, so it was basically a far more advanced model of the car I had given her when we got married. I now used an Aston Martin Vanquish. They had started making them again 12 years ago, so I bought one last year.

Alice and Jasper came out after us and climbed into the backseat with grins on their faces.

"Bella, are you excited to be going back to Forks High? Jasper is, and so am I. I wonder if Emmett and Rosalie are excited too?" Alice leaned forward and gripped my shoulder, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've even seen it, I've been wondering if it still looks the same! I keep thinking Mr. Banner will be there, but them I remember he was 40 when I went there the first time! He's been dead for 110 years!" Bella laughed a light laugh and revved the engine. She was eager to go.

When Emmett and Rosalie came out, Emmett told us to go. They would bring Jacob and Renesmee in the Jeep. Bella squealed and pressed her foot to the floor, sending the car out into the rain. We were at the school in 5 minutes.

"Let's go!" Bella said snapping out of the car. I rolled my eyes and got out, with Alice and Jasper behind me. Jasper had gotten better with our diet, and he was no longer in pain as much as he used to be. We all still he a burn in our throats when we were near humans, but he was much more comfortable with it now.

Emmett pulled the Jeep in right next to our car 30 seconds later, and then all four of them ran to catch up with us.

"I take it Bella was driving?" Jacob said, throwing his head back and laughing. Bella stuck her tongue out at him then returned her focus to the school.

I heard Renesmee behind us. "Jacob, that wasn't very nice! She's the only sane driver in this family, besides me. We've decided to drive like sane people, not crazy chickens running around with their heads cut off." She giggled in a clear, high soprano. Her hand was in Jacob's, just like Bella's was in mine.

For this stay at Forks our last names were based off Jasper, Alice, Jacob and me. Whitlock, Brandon, Black, and Masen. But we were still the Cullens, and always would be; Just not here, not now.

It was like this: Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and I were the Masens. Then Rosalie and Jasper took Whitlock, while Renesmee, Bella, and Alice took Brandon. Jacob stayed Jacob Black. Alice loved having Bella share her last name.

"Edward, are our schedules the same? I don't want to have to sit alone in any of my classes," Bella's hand tightened in mine. I laughed a carefree laugh, attracting some attention from the other people standing outside the school. Bella's hand relaxed.

"Bella, do you honestly think that I would let you leave my side? No, we have every class together. No need to worry." I turned my head to face the others. "And I fixed it so Emmett is always with Rosalie, Alice always with Jasper, and Renesmee will always be by Jacob. You're welcome."

A low chorus of thank you's came from behind me. They were genuine.

Now we were getting even more stares as we walked into the office. "Edward, do you know what's going on? Everyone is staring…" Jasper's voice trailed off as someone pointed at him. A low hiss escaped from his lips.

I walked up to the desk. "Hello, I'm Edward Masen and this is Bella Brandon, Alice Brandon, Renesmee Brandon, Emmett Masen, Jacob Black, Rosalie Whitlock, and Jasper Whitlock. We're new to the district." I used a low voice to keep the girl in the corner from hearing. She darted out the second Bella's eyes lifted off of her.

"Oh, so you're the new family that moved into the old Jameson house. Welcome to Forks! I heard that all of you were adopted and well, anyway! Here are your schedules. These two are for Jasper and Alice, these two for Jacob and Renesmee, these two for Emmett and Rosalie, and then these two are for you and Ms. Bella. You all seem to share classes. Have a good first day!" She seemed very cheery for a receptionist.

Bella and I walked to our first class, English, hand in hand. Bella was oddly withdrawn now, holding something back.

"Bella, what are you thinking? Your shield is up, I can't tell. Are you worried about something?" I asked her, squeezing her hand. Her lips barely moved as she spoke.

"Edward, there's something wrong. People are staring and pointing, and I've heard the word Cullen 3 times. They know who we are, and that's why they're avoiding us. It's just got me really confused!" We sat down side by side in English, at a twin desk in the middle of the room.

For the first time in many years, I actually listened to the thoughts of the people around me. Especially the girl; the same one who had been in the front office. Her thoughts were jumbled. _What's with those people? They creep me out! And that boy, he looks like the one Granddad showed me in the picture of his father's graduation! But that would be impossible…what did Granddad call them? Oh yeah…The Collins or the Cullens…The Cullens! That's what it was. That is such a weird name, Cullen. I wonder what their names are._

Now she spoke aloud. "Hi, my name is Celli. What're your names?" She held out her hand, and rubbing her hands together to make them warmer, Bella shook it. Celli still flinched at the temperature.

"Well, my name is Bella Brandon, and this is Edward Masen. We just moved into town. We're loving it so far." Bella grinned, showing her pure white teeth. I rolled my eyes and poked her. She instantly closed her mouth.

"Oh, sweet. Where are you guys living at?" She pulled her chair over and sat down. Ms. Fillingest, our English teacher, had decided to give us the day to get to know each other.

" I think the house is most commonly referred to as the old Jameson house. Our foster-dad works at the hospital, so it's not that much of a drive for him." I said, brushing Bella's hair back again. It always fell out of place.

"Wow, that house is huge! I mean, it has 5 levels. Most of the houses here only have 2. I live in the really old house. It's way back in the woods. My mom bought it because of all the windows and because it had a grand piano already. The original owners, from the early 2000's, left the piano there. My granddad called the house the Cullen house. Have you heard of it?" Celli's eyes were innocent, but still suspicious.

Bella's breath caught and her eyes grew narrow, but her voice was still cheery. "You're the only people to live in it since the 2000's? Wow, that's such a long time. Where's it at?" She was searching, trying to see if it was our old house. I wanted to know, too.

"It's right of the highway, about 10 minutes from school. Yeah the other people that lived there left because it was supposedly haunted or something." I laughed quietly. So that was the story Carlisle had told the hospital. Very creative.

The bell rung then, and Bella raced out of the room. I followed her close.

"Edward, she knows who we are and she lives in our house! I know I was the one who wanted to come back, but this is dangerous. I actually think we should move away!" She glared at someone who pointed at her. They instantaneously dropped their hand.

We walked into biology, and Bella momentarily forgot her anger and squealed in delight as she realized the tables were the same, and that ours was still open. I followed her over and sat down. "Is that what you really want, Bella? To leave so soon after we've come back? You know the second we leave you'll just want to come back again." I leaned back into the chair and relaxed. We were watching a movie today.

"Yes, I know, but I would be able to endure. I just don't want us to be found out! You know what? I think I'll do some research." She pulled out her laptop and opened it. Teachers nowadays never used paper anymore; they always had us take notes on our computers. So it looked like Bella was simply taking notes.

She typed in our name on the search engine, and then chose Forks, Washington when the search engine asked her for city and state.

The first thing that came up was a picture of Bella, Renesmee, and me, sitting on our old couch in 2007. Renesmee was the size of a 5 year old, and Bella was grinning widely. How had somebody gotten a picture of us?

But what really shocked me was the caption. _Edward, Bella, and Renesmee Cullen, the resident Forks immortals._ I gasped in synchronization with Bella. Who had posted this? And most importantly, how had they know we were immortal?


	2. Research

**read my other story, witch, to find out what esme means when she says only the wolves and the witches knew!!!!**

**Chapter Two: Research **

When we reached the cafeteria, Emmett and Rosalie were already there, at a table big enough to fit eight. I lead Bella over to them and sat down at the opposite end. Emmett seemed worried about something, and I knew what that was.

Alice and Jasper came in a few seconds later with Renesmee and Jacob at their heels. Alice sat right next to me, and Renesmee next to Bella.

"Edward, do you have any idea why everybody has been staring at us and pointing all day? It's so odd! Almost as if we're well known…" Alice trailed off, drifting into a trance. Jasper held her upright so that she didn't fall down backwards. I watched her vision with her.

_There were people clustered around us, and the girl named Celli was there. Her hand was raised, and she was pointing at us. "Them! They're the legendary Cullens! Forks' own immortals have come back. Tell, us how do you stay so young?" Her voice was accusing, filled with hatred. A young boy then came up and told us to leave, or else be destroyed. Somebody laughed when he said that. "Like you could ever destroy one of us! In your dreams. It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of us." The voice belonged to…Bella?_ Then the vision faded away, replaced by a view of the cafeteria. I left Alice's head.

"What did you see? Alice, you need to tell us!" Jacob was in her face, and then his eyes flickered to me. "Do you know what she saw?" His voice was angry, and Renesmee was trying to comfort him. He relaxed at her touch, and leaned back.

I nodded, answering his question. "It was us, surrounded by people. One of them knew we are immortal. She told the group. Then a boy came up and told us to either leave or be destroyed. One of us, I think it was Bella, told him that he could never destroy us."

"Do you know how they know?" Rosalie asked, her tone confused.

Bella answered her question."Yeah. During biology, I did a tiny bit of research on our name. A picture came up, one of me, Edward and Renesmee in 2007; a picture I didn't even remember taking. But what disturbed us was the caption under it. It said, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, some of the resident Forks immortals." Bella shuddered, and leaned against me. I hugged her close.

Renesmee sighed, and leaned forward onto the table. "Well, what are we going to do, Edward?" She hesitated when she said my name, making sure she said Edward instead of Daddy. "It's not like we can just tell them! That would mean a guaranteed visit from the Volturi. Do you have any ideas, Bella?" She hesitated once again because she wanted to make sure she said Bella instead of Momma.

"Yeah, I was going to skip out the rest of the day and go home to do some mega research; try to figure out who it is that took that pictures and see if there are anymore. I really hope I find enough to figure out how to end this, so that we can stay here. And so that Alice's vision doesn't come true." Bella muttered, standing up with her keys in hand. "I'll see you guy later." Bella walked out, seeming not at all surprised that I followed her.

"Do you think we'll find more?" Bella asked as she climbed into the passenger seat, handing me the keys.

"Bella, love, I hate to admit it, but I think we'll find lots more. I mean, just one picture of three of us wouldn't set off this many people. I can almost guarantee you there will be more." I pressed my foot down harder; bringing the car up to 140 mph. Bella's face fell as she realized that fact. I hoped it hadn't hit too deep; I couldn't bear to see her sad. We pulled into the garage in 2 minutes, and she leapt out of the car and bolted to the house. Esme was inside, waiting for us.

"I heard you coming from down the street. Why aren't you two at school? Is something wrong?" She asked as Bella immediately plopped down onto the couch and pulled out her laptop again.

I nodded. "The kids at school, Esme? They know. They know we are immortal, somehow. Bella looked online when we were in biology, and found a picture of us, with a caption that said we were Forks resident immortals." I sat down next to Bella, placing my hand on her shoulder. She moved her hands swiftly over the keyboard and pulled up picture after picture of our family, each being different. We found a total of 43, and Esme gasped when I announced the number out loud.

"How? So many…who would know about our secrets except for the werewolves and the witches. We've never told anybody, not even Charlie or Renée! This is just so amazing. I'm calling Carlisle." She turned towards her room and walked away.

Bella seemed as if she would cry. "There's so many, Edward! This has to mean we have to leave. Doesn't it? I just wish there were someway to change this." She groaned and fell backwards onto the couch.

"That doesn't mean we have to leave. We can fix this; Carlisle has dealt with problems like this before. But I think we should go up to Alberta to see the Denali's. They might be able to help us with a solution." I moved my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"There really is a way to fix this? I was thinking we should go see the Denali's, too. I figured they would have experience with this." Her eyes turned up towards mine and I noticed that they were almost black.

"We can hunt along the way. We'll leave tonight, and bring Alice and Jasper with us if they want. But you're right about the experience thing. When they were living in the UK, they had an issue where two entire towns actually figured out they were vampires! What they had to do was difficult, but easier than the other option, which was killing the innocent people. They-" I was cut off by the front door banging open. Carlisle walked through and came towards us.

"Let me see your research so far. I'm going to need to do extensive research on this. Do you have any research ideas?" Carlisle went into business mode the second he was done looking at the pictures.

"Yes, we were going to go see the Denali's tonight with Alice and Jasper, and try to figure out if they had any ideas of what to do about it." Bella's voice was matter-of-fact and direct.

"Good. Tomorrow's a sunny day, so you won't end up missing anything except just sitting here being bored." Carlisle picked up Bella's laptop and walked towards his study. "I'm going to borrow this for now, since you've already done so much research on it. I'll talk to you two later." He disappeared.

When Alice and Jasper walked through the front door later that day, Jasper instantly picked up on our moods, and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, so we're going to Canada tonight? Great! I haven't seen the Denali's in a long, long time." Alice sat down on the couch and grasped Bella's hand. "What did you guys find? Nothing too bad, right? Just 2 or 3 more pictures?"

"Oh, Alice, I wish. We found 43 pictures, and all of them were different. This is so terrible! Carlilse is in his office right now, looking on my laptop, conducting more research." Bella said, speaking as clearly as she could without crumbling.

"When do we leave? And why are we going?" Jasper asked, still standing by the door, holding his jacket. He was worried, which didn't really help Bella.

"Soon, after the rest of the family comes home. They just need to know where we're going. And that means we'll be leaving in a minute because they just pulled in." I laughed. Right on time.

"You're going somewhere aren't you?" Renesmee said in an accusing tone when she walked in the door. I nodded and she came over to hug Bella. "I'll see you soon then, Momma." Jacob came in and they walked upstairs to do homework.

"Are you going to see the Denali's? If you are, tell them we say hi." Emmett seemed to be in a rush. I wondered why. _Hey, Edward, have fun! We'll see you when you come back. As for me, I'm going off-roading tonight!_ Emmett chuckled, and walked away upstairs.

Everyone seemed to be very busy tonight. I found it baffling. We left right after Rosalie had come in and figured out what we were doing. We reached the Denali's house within 4 hours and they were waiting for us.

"Edward, Carlisle called and told us you were coming. What's wrong?" Tanya asked, holding open the door so that we could come in from the wilderness.

"Tanya! We're in danger of being discovered. Somehow, everyone at school recognizes us! And the worst part is…we found pictures. So many pictures, of us; ones that we had never taken. People have seen them and read the captions. One of the captions called us Forks' resident immortals. It's terrifying. Edward said you guys had had experience with something like this before. Can you help us? Please?" Bella said, throwing her arms around Tanya in a huge hug.

"So people know about you? That's just amazing! We haven't had that happen to us since 1543. Do you want me to tell you the story?" Bella nodded and sat down on the couch.

Tanya continued as Alice, Jasper, and I sat down. "It was right after we had moved back to a town in the northern UK, and Sasha had died, Carmen and Eleazar hadn't joined us yet, and they wouldn't for many years. Two young families somehow figured out we were vampires, and they spread the knowledge around the town and the nearby village. Soon we were being mobbed everyday, with people trying to kill us, and threatening us with garlic and crosses! Kate thought the only way to clear ourselves was to kill them, but Irina didn't want it to be that way. So we went to the Romanians. They are human blood drinkers, but even they didn't want us to massacre two whole villages. So Stefan sat and thought for a fortnight. What he came up with was one if the most amazing decisions. It was to-" Tanya got abruptly cut short by Kate's hand.

"Why are you telling them that story? You promised you would never speak of that again! Why do see the need to tell everyone everything?" Her tone was fierce, and like nothing I'd ever heard come from her before.

"They need to know this, Kate! They are experiencing the same problems as we did, all those years ago. They need to know how to free themselves of the burden of being discovered. They don't want to kill everyone in Forks! They're not murders!" Tanya stood and hissed the words at Kate.

"Kate, why don't you want us to hear this? What makes you trust us so little?" My voice was pleading, and suspicious, all at the same time.

"Because of what happens! You won't experience the same way we did; understand it same way, because you weren't there! It makes me sound so terrible, it just pains me to hear it…" Kate trailed off and looked towards Tanya. " I am sorry I stopped you, sister. I suppose I do understand now that they need to hear it. Continue." Kate's face was suddenly apologetic, and filled with sadness. But she seemed willing enough to hear it.

"As I was saying, Stefan's idea came to him in the middle of the night, when Vladimir was gone off hunting in the city. He told us it in rushed whispers. He wanted us to change their views of vampires by showing them what we really were. It is an idea only usable by vegetarians like us. We showed them how we really hunted, how we really lived among them in peace. We showed them our eyes and taught them how bad vampires had red eyes. I am sorry, sister, but I must tell them how you proved that fact. The villagers wanted us to prove our tale of human blood drinkers having red eyes, so they chose one villager to sacrifice." Bella gasped and tightened her grip on my hand.

"The villager was a young boy, a boy barely 16. The villages chose Kate to feed, much to her displeasure. I tried to discourage them; telling them how she might not be able to stop drinking human blood after she had tasted it. They ignored our pleas and forced her to drink. She did, not wanting to hurt us by refusing. He was drained within minutes, and her eyes shone red. She was not herself anymore; she was terrifying. Her frenzy lasted a month, with her killing 14 people. Irina finally caught her, and we locked her in a room for months, only bringing her animal blood. Her eyes slowly changed back and she became herself again."

Kate was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Jasper helped her out. "Kate was herself again within a year, and the villagers all apologized, despite the people they had lost. Kate was in a depressed state for years after that, and she's never really forgiven herself. She is perfect once again, and has been for many, many years. She has not tasted human blood since 1544." Tanya smiled over at Kate, who was contained and happy once again.

"This method will help us greatly, but what if the people of Forks ask us to kill, like the villagers had asked you to? We would need to have somebody trustworthy and controlled to do it. Carlisle is good, but he could never withstand drinking a human. But somebody with our eyes would have to do it, to show the change. Tanya, I know this is something that is hard to agree to, but if it came to it, would you do the drink for us? You are old, over a thousand years. Could we trust you?" I spoke quickly, and Tanya's eyes widened in disbelief when I asked her.

She took a quick, lithe breath. "Cousin, because I know I would be able to control my thirst thereafter, I will agree. But only if it comes to that. It is because I love my family and friends far to much that I agree to such things as this." She reached out and hugged me with great force. When she released me, she hugged Bella, Alice, and Jasper, too. They seemed to be in great shock by what had just come down.

"You are a great person, Tanya, for agreeing to such a dangerous thing. I hope the people of Forks have enough sense to not go that far by sacrificing a human, but we never know. We shall start teaching them at the start of next month, which should give them enough time to discover what we really are. I feel we should let our charade slide drastically, and be our true selves, acting like vampires. That will speed up their discovery." Bella was hopeful now that we had found a way to end this without leaving Forks.

"Yes, Bella. That we should." Alice agreed.


	3. Ourselves

**Ok people, be happy now! I finished my engilsh essay, so now i can work on my fan fiction more! ^_^ love you all! Keep reading!**

**Chapter Three: Ourselves **

We returned to Forks the next day around sunset, and told Carlisle of Tanya's story and our ideas. He agreed, and gathered the entire family to tell them about what the research had resulted in. Everyone was relieved to find out we could be ourselves at school now. Alice was happy that she could sit and read the future during class now, and I was still pleased that I could answer unspoken questions.

Jasper was ecstatic that he could alter everyone's feelings now, because he was getting tired of all the unhappy people. Emmett had special things planned, apparently involving his strength. Renesmee was excited, because she still preferred to us her "normal" way of talking. Jacob decided he would run to school on four legs everyday.

"I think we should all run to school everyday, now. And run at our normal pace in gym and other places, instead of the agonizingly slow human pace. Should we bring blood to school, too? For lunch?" Rosalie asked. She was excited, too, much to my surprise. She loved acting human.

"I think blood would be good, but in solid colored bottles. The color would terrify people way too much." Bella laughed and dashed into the kitchen. She came back with 7 water bottles and the container of deer blood we kept for emergencies. "Fill 'em up all the way!" She tossed a bottle to everyone.

"Jacob can still eat his human food." Renesmee said, nudging his in the side with her elbow. He rolled his eyes at her, and she snickered.

" A toast! To being ourselves all the time!" Emmett said in his booming laugh. Everyone clinked their water bottles together and laughed right along with him.

We ran to school the next day, arriving 2 minutes before the bell rang. Almost all of the people outside of school dropped their jaws when we raced through the crowd at a slightly slower pace; a pace just slow enough for them to see us. Emmett found it hilarious.

They were even more scared when Jacob came up. He walked into the parking lot in his wolf form. He had to get inside to phase out because of the nakedness of being a werewolf.

People shied away from his and some girls even screamed. The girl Celli gasped loudly when Renesmee wove her fingers into the fur of Jacob's shoulder. Jacob barked a laugh.

The rest of the day was really boring until lunchtime. At lunch, people gave us a wide berth as we walked into the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already at our table with their water bottles sitting in front of them. Rosalie was laughing hysterically at the looks people were giving Alice.

Alice sat on her chair with her legs tucked up under her. Her eyes were staring straight ahead and looked slightly glazed. She looked like she was dead, which was partially true.

Celli walked by then. _What's wrong with the pixie? She looks like she's dead! I hope she's ok…_ I took my chance then.

"Celli, she's watching the future, not sitting there dead! And she's fine, by the way. This is how Alice usually is." I watched her face. Her eyes were widened in shock.

"Wha…how…how did you know what I was thinking?" She had trouble speaking. I tapped my head and laughed.

"I can hear every thought that crosses your mind, and see everything you see from your eyes. It's just a talent I have." I laughed again as I sat down. Bella poked me.

"I forgot my bottle in my locker. Should I go get it?"

"I'll do it, Bella. But I'll warn you know, you won't have a locker door when I'm done." Emmett grinned. Bella shrugged and Emmett ran off.

"Edward, you should feel all the shock that's centered around us right now. It makes me feel like I'm a homeless person that's just won 10 million dollars!" He was having a ton of fun with this. All during lunch people's moods were changing. One minute it would be happiness, the other anger, and then an overall depression. He was laughing all through lunch.

Alice came out of her trance 10 minutes before lunch was over. "You guys will double over laughing at the people's faces during gym. I know I was mentally!" She picked up her water bottle and drank deep. When she was done, there was a light covering of red on her lips. She licked them. "Yum." She laughed and looked over to Jasper, who was laughing, too.

After lunch was over, Bella and I had gym. Alice was right. People would just stand there and stare. Bella couldn't control her laughter.

"Edward, even the teacher is staring!" Bella whispered as we raced around the track. The class was training to run a 5-mile run test, and we finished the 20 laps in 3 minutes.

_What the heck? They must have cheated. But how?_ The gym teacher, Mr. Daniels, was baffled. I released Bella's hand and walked over to him.

" I assure you, Mr. Daniels, we weren't cheating. We can just run that fast," I said, grasping his shoulder. He flinched away from my cold touch. He couldn't form a sentence out loud, much less inside his head. I laughed quietly and turned away to walk towards Bella.

"You love this don't you?" Bella asked, her voice incredulous. "Everyone is having so much fun with it, it makes me wonder why I'm not as pepped up as you guys. Maybe it's just because I've spent less time pretending to be human." Her lower lip pouted out.

"No, I think it's because you haven't screwed with anybody's head yet. Come on, give it a try. Our kind is good at it because humans believe everything we say!" I laughed again and spun her around to face me. "You know, it would be easier if you had a different talent. Hmm… This is hard! What do you want to try?"

Bella thought for a few moments. "I want to play baseball." Her statement made me laugh. How come Emmett or Jasper hadn't come up with that? It was a perfect idea. It would be Forks' first ever-public vampire baseball game.

"Perfect! I'll call the others, and Renesmee can announce it over the loudspeakers…" I whipped out my cell and punched in Alice's number. Jasper answered. I told him Bella's plan and he laughed.

"We'll be there!" He promised, and then hung up, laughing hysterically. Next I called Emmett. When I told him, he cursed and told Rosalie. I heard her laughter in the background.

"Wish I had come up with that! We'll be there, you can guarantee it. I'm always up for a good baseball game." He snorted and then hung up. I laughed at the jealousy he had tried to keep hidden in his voice.

"One more. Let me call them, please?" Bella asked, her eyes glinting with mischief. I handed her the phone and watched her warily. What was she up to?

"Hi Jacob. Listen, I need to talk to Renesmee. It's about a baseball game…" Bella trailed off as Jacob handed the phone to Nessie. "Renesmee, can you get into the office now? OK, good. I need you to announce our baseball game is going on after school today, in the backfield. Everyone needs to come, got it? Good. I love you, baby. Bye."

Bella snapped the phone shut and handed it to me. It was our last class of the day, math. I was bored through the entire class. 5 minutes before class ended, Renesmee's voice came over the speaker.

"Attention all Forks High students, there will be a very special baseball game going on after school today in the back field. I urge that you all come, for it will make history in this town. You don't want to miss out!" Her voice was excited, almost ready to boil over with joy. Nessie loved baseball.

Bella gripped my hand tightly, and I looked at her. "Thunderstorm time," She said jokingly. The bell drowned her out. We dashed out of the room, racing to the field. By the time we got there, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were already there, picking teams. Jasper was warming up, the cracks of the balls hitting his bat very quiet.

The teams ended up as follows: Bella, Emmett, Alice, and Me. Then the other team was Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie, and Jasper. "Game on!" I yelled, running to the outfield. Bella ran with me, but split to go to the other side.

"Edward, look at all the people." Bella's voice drifted across the field to me, and I looked up. It seemed as if the entire school were there, even the teachers. "Wow," I mumbled, gasping. This was going to be a blast.

"Batter up!" I started as I heard Esme's voice. Of course. We needed an umpire. Esme smiled out at me, and crouched down behind Jasper, who was batting first.

Alice pitched, the ball moving too fast for the humans to see. Jasper connected. The crack was deafening, ringing of the many buildings of the school. I grinned as the ball flew over my head.

"Home Run!" somebody in the crowd yelled. I shook my head and laughed loudly. Not likely. I ran then, covering the yards in seconds. The ball had flown about a mile, but I reached it before it hit the ground. Switching it into my throwing hand, I threw with great force in Bella's direction. I heard the dull thud as it hit her hand, and then the ball whizzing through the air again. I ran back to the field in time to see it hit Esme's hand. Jasper was inches away.

"Out!" came Esme's cry, and I whooped. Jasper was fuming like crazy.

"Come on Jaz, it's only a game! Don't take it so hard!" Emmett was teasing. He was covering the bases, and I laughed. He was standing in front of 2nd, dancing like a monkey. Rosalie burst in hysterics, and had to let Nessie go in her place.

"Throw it hard, Alice! I can handle you!" Her voice had boiled over. I suddenly realized that her voice was the only sound in the field. I looked up at the spectators and laughed out loud again. They just sat there, with their jaws hanging open.

Alice pitched again, with more force this time, and more curve. Renesmee hit it on the nose and cracked her bat in half. I heard her laughter as she ran towards first. The ball swung straight out, and both Bella and I ran for it.

She leaped for it and I decided to help her. As she leaped, I put my hands up to push on her foot. It launched her an extra 10 feet into the air, and she was above the ball. She dropped down, grabbing the ball with her right hand. As she landed, she threw it to Emmett, who stood waiting at third.

Emmett grabbed it when it hit his hat, and stepped over to third. His hand hit Nessie in the stomach, and she buckled over. She recovered instantly, storming off the field. Jacob met her at the edge of the field and patted her back. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Emmett, who laughed joyously.

Rosalie had finally contained her self and decided to bat next. She had decided to change into her baseball outfit, which meant she had run home after school. Typical Rosalie. She always had to match.

Alice's throw this time made cheers erupt from the crowd. Rosalie had missed! Rose hissed, cursing under her breath. Alice's chilling laugh floated across the field and echoed faintly. The students had heard it, and some of them shivered in eerie.

Alice pitched again, slower this time. Rosalie connected, but the crack wasn't so loud this time. She ran fast, reaching 2nd in 10 strides. The ball had almost flown into Bella's hands, so she threw it immediately. Emmett was fast, but Rose was faster by the time he had spun to hit her, she was at 3rd.

Emmett threw the ball to home, but it reached it 2 tenths of a second after Rosalie did. "Safe!" Esme cried, waving the ball at Alice and then throwing it. Jacob batted next. Alice motioned to me, and I ran up to her.

"What is it?" I said, my voice a teensy bit impatient. She looked thoughtful. Her hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"Edward, what are the people thinking? I want to know so I can decide which pitch to use." Her voice was quiet enough that only Jacob and Esme heard.

I focused. _Wow, her pitches are amazing…She's so fast, I hope she throws more fast ones…What are they talking about? I want more baseball…This is eerie. They're far too good at this to be human. And the Indian one, he didn't come to school this morning, but he was in our first class. They are the creepiest people._ I laughed at the last one. If only they really knew.

"They're loving your fast pitches, Alice. Now Batter up!" I raised my voice at the last part, and the students watching erupted into whoops and hollers.

"Come on Alice! Throw the ball hard for the puppy!" Rosalie teased from the sidelines. Jacob decided to humor her and howled. Bella doubled over in laughter, but straightened up the second Alice leaned back.

The rest of the game went this way, with the scores staying almost tied. We ended up winning, with Alice hitting our last one onto the freeway 2 miles away. She had twirled from base to base, laughing as Jasper ran towards the freeway. She had reached home long ago by the time Jasper returned with the ball.

Everyone then ran to the pitcher's mound, where Esme stood. Her face was amused. Her hands were dirty from the ball, but then again, everyone's hands were dirty, so it didn't really matter!

"Whose idea was this game?" Esme asked, her eyes drifting from person to person. Bella raised her hand and nodded. She grinned, and Esme grinned back. "I loved it. I heard Jasper warming up, so I came to umpire, because you all always cheat." She grinned.

"No we don't!" We all said in unison. Renesmee burst into giggles and we all followed suit. It was just too funny how many times we said that.

"So are we running home? Or did you bring the Jeep?" Emmett asked, his eyes gleaming. Celli suddenly interrupted us.

"Hey Bella! Can I talk to you for a minute? I want to ask you something." She shouted, walking across the field. Bella grabbed my hand and ran to meet her. We reached her before she could take another step.

"What's your real last name, Bella? Tell me, do you share the same last name as all of these people?" Her vice was harsh, and she stuck her face right into Bella's. Bella snarled, and Celli automatically backed up. She looked scared.

"Why do you believe I lied to you?" Bella's voice was snide, and I squeezed her arm to signal to her to settle down a little. She released her muscles a little, but not too much. She was still tensed to pounce.

"No, I don't believe you lied to me, I know! Because of this! The first day I met you I knew I had seen you before, but I couldn't remember where. So I searched. And I found this picture, Bella _Cullen._ And this is your husband, Edward Cullen, am I correct? Because the caption claimed that she"-Celli pointed to Nessie-"Was your daughter! So are you going to tell me how a 17-year old has a 17-year old daughter?" Celli held a picture. It was the original of the one taken in 2007 of us on the couch.

I gasped. "How did you get that picture? Where did you find it?" I hissed, taking a step towards her with my hand outstretched. She gingerly placed the photo in my hand. I pulled back and held it so that Bella could see it, too. Suddenly the whole family was there, looking at the picture.

"It was inside my house. So are you going to tell me what's going on here?" Celli

"So do we tell her? Or let her stumble around it for a while? Esme? What should we do?" I whispered, letting my voice drop so low and move so fast the Celli would never know I was talking.

Esme looked baffled. "Edward, I think we should let her know when the others know. Otherwise this whole thing will come on far to quickly for us, and we won't even have spare time to hunt," Her voice was sure, but still baffled.

Bella turned out of our group and stepped towards Celli. Her face paled but she stood her ground. "No, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just need to figure it out with the other people. But there will be many more chances for you to guess," Bella's voice seemed evil, and I laughed silently. She really did look like a vampire right now.

"Fine!" Celli spun and stormed off._ Stupid family. What's with this entire lie to Celli shit? I hate- Oh crap! The one…Edward! He can hear what I'm thinking. Well good how do you like this, mind reader? I hate Cullens. Be warned, I will figure you out! _

I laughed humorlessly. "I got your warning, Celli! And I don't really care," I shouted after her. Her back stiffened, but she kept walking. Bella whacked the back of my head.

"Be nice. And what exactly was her 'warning'?" _Can you tell me or is it something only meant for you to know?_

I shrugged. _She told us to be warned, because she's going to figure us out. And I don't care if she figures us out, because everybody in this town will, sooner or later!_ I laughed in side my head. It was nice being able to talk to Bella without anybody else hearing.

"Let's go home and tell Carlisle about all of our success," Emmett said, popping his head into our personal huddle. "Jacob! Get ready to race, wolf!" Emmett howled, imitating a wolf. Jacob laughed and ran after him, phasing as he ran. I pulled Bella's hand, and we ran towards home, with the wolf and the 6 other vampires racing ahead.

**hey people. I need some help. I want you to read my other story and tell me if i should delete it, because its not really coming to me any more.**

**PS when Bella asks Edward what Celli's warning is and they start thinking instead of talking... That part is something special i created. When Bella has her "shield" down and Edward can hear her thinking, I made it so that Bella can hear him, too. It's just a little quirk i came up with. Tell me if you like it!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Discovery By One

**Chapter Four: Discovery**

Carlisle was excited when we got home. He had, surprisingly, decided to drop his charade at work. I almost wished I had been there.

"It was hilarious. Whenever we had a patient in who had lost blood or had a blood test they needed done, I would tell the others doctors what type of blood they had without even looking at their charts. Dr. Johnson wanted to know how I was doing it, so I told him. 'It's all in the nose!' I said. He looked at me weird for the rest of the day! Some how did your guys' days go?" Carlisle was happier than I had ever seen him.

"Carlisle, it was hilarious. We ran to school, and Jacob phased inside the school! At lunch, I had forgotten my bottle, you know for my meal? So Emmett went and got it. He promised me I wouldn't have a locker door when I came back, and I didn't! It was folded into a tiny little square on the top shelf. Edward and I popped it back into shape and pounded it back on. Right after lunch, we had to run five miles, and we finished in 3 minutes. Then, right at the beginning of math, I decided we should play baseball after school. It was awesome, and Esme came to umpire. Nessie had announced it over the loudspeakers, so almost the entire school was there!" Bella broke off in a fit of laughter, and I couldn't help laughing along with her.

Popping the locker back into shape had been fun, too. But nothing could match up to the baseball game.

"Wow. What about you Jasper? You and Alice." Carlisle directed his attention towards them. Jasper's eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"Well, Carlisle, the first hilarious thing to happen was in math, 2nd period. The teacher called on Alice for an answer, but she was searching for sales coming up this weekend. The teacher said her name six times and she still didn't answer, so he came and shook her shoulder. I told him that she was dead, and he believed me for a second. Then Alice opened her eyes and said 'Jasper, you know I'm not sleeping! I'm just exploring the future. Oh, Mr. Gregory, do you think I need to study for the pop quiz next week or are my grades good enough?' Mr. Gregory's eyes popped out of his sockets and he gasped. I instantly made his feel as happy as if he were petting a fluffy unicorn. I couldn't stop laughing." Jasper said, squeezing Alice's hand.

"Yeah, Carlisle, you should have seen his face." Alice giggled, and looked at Rosalie. "We're going to Port Angeles this weekend. There's a major sale starting Saturday."

"Well, I had a ton of fun today." Emmett said, pouncing on his chance to talk. "First things first I took the door of the Spanish room off it hinges and gave it to the teacher. She couldn't talk at all. Rosalie got a kick out that. Then at lunch, I took Bella's locker door off. That gave me a ton of funny looks. Then after lunch, Rosalie and I had biology, and Rose brought her bottle with. The teacher asked what was in it, and she told him. He almost fainted when she showed him." Rosalie let a giggle escape from her lips, and then Emmett was laughing.

"Renesmee had way too much fun with her talent today. She wouldn't speak out loud at all. It baffled the teachers so much. And I phased during gym and took a nap in the middle of the field. Mr. Daniels didn't even try to make the big, bad wolf wake up. It was even funnier when Nessie came and sat with me. People looked at her as if she were trying to kill herself." Jacob's throaty laughter started, and Renesmee giggled again.

"You all seem to be having good luck with this. Keep up the good work!" Carlisle said, strolling off towards his study. "Now I'm off to do more research. See you kids later."

The next day was even funnier. I drove Emmett's Jeep to school so that people could see how high we could jump. I parked the Jeep underneath an Oak tree. Seconds later people where staring, trying to figure out what the creepy people were going to do today.

After I had got out, I leaned against the side of the Jeep. Seconds later Bella came sailing through the air and landed in the Jeep. She coiled her legs the second she landed, though, and jumped across the parking lot, landing on the steps into school. People stared. She had just jumped 50 yards.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Renesmee followed close on her heels. I stayed where I was.

Soon I heard a howl. The humans standing on the steps turned to look at the woods, and gasped when two big wolves came racing out of the trees. Seth had come to visit us for a month, and he had arrived this morning, just 10 minutes ago.

Seth and Jacob leapt through the air and landed in the Jeep. I heard them phase, and then they jumped out. Seth howled again, perfectly mimicking the howl he had used just minutes ago.

"Howdy, Seth. How's it wagging?" Renesmee said, strolling up to punch Seth lightly on the shoulder. Seth laughed.

"Great, Nessie. Hey, Bella. What's up?" We all started walking towards the school. People stared at us again.

"Not much, Seth. How's Ireland for you? Oh, have you found the true werewolves yet?" Bella asked. Seth had gone over to Ireland to look for the real werewolves that Marcus had talked about 150 years ago when Nessie was born. Seth wanted to figure out how different they were.

"Oh, yeah. I found them all right, and man are they scary! They are smaller than us, but more vicious. They almost ripped me to shreds when I phased to show them what I was. But I got them to like me, so now if we ever need powerful allies, I know 13 werewolves." Seth grinned.

"See you all at lunch!" I shouted. Seth was going to be going to school here for the month, and I had matched all of his classes up with Jacob and Renesmee's. It felt good to see the tan wolf again.

Bella and I turned to walk to our first class together. I could sense that Celli was trailing us, researching. Bella knew, too. And we were both really annoyed. As we walked into English, I stepped behind the doorframe for a moment. Bella walked slowly to here seat, snickering.

Celli walked into the room and stopped. She was looking at Bella, and probably wondering where I was. I crept up behind her, tapped her in the shoulder, and said, "Boo."

Bella burst into hysteria, doubling over. Celli had turned around and squeaked before she ran to her seat.

I zipped over and sat down. "See, this would be the perfect time for me to be a werewolf. I could say 'who's afraid of the big bad wolf?' It would just fit perfectly!" Bella snickered and I whispered a howl. She laughed silently.

Too soon it was lunch again. Bella and I got there first, running at top speeds to reach the cafeteria in 10 seconds. I momentarily wondered if it were legal for vampires to compete in the Olympics. We would get so many medals.

Jacob howled in unison with Seth. They plopped down next to me, and Seth put his arm around my shoulder.

"So how've you been, Cullen? Or do you go by different last names now?" Seth's face was worried, and he was acting like I was a stranger. I laughed lightly and klonked him on the side of the head.

"It's been good, wolf. And, you know, I don't get why don't go by Cullen now that we're trying to be discovered! Bella, what's our last name?" I said, knowing she loved saying it. Her grin got even bigger, and she stood up with Alice.

Alice started. " Cullen is our name! Cullens rule!" She was giggling the entire time. Bella threw in her line.

"You can't hurt a Cullen. Go Cullens!" Bella's eyes drifted across the crowd that was staring at her and Alice. If she could have, she would've blushed. Alice snickered and sat down, with Bella following closely. Her eyes were embarrassed.

Emmett's booming laughter started. "Loved the cheer. So we aren't the Masens, Brandons, and Whitlocks anymore? Just plain old Cullens?" He sounded hopeful, and I nodded. "Yes!" He punched the air happily. Rose giggled.

"I'll go talk to the lady in the office after lunch and change our last names. But we are now going by the Cullens again. Forever." I said, gripping Bella's hand. She was smiling, her eyes laughing.

That afternoon, after school, Bella and I went to our meadow to see if it were still there. It was, beautiful as ever. To see that the only thing that had changed was the height of the grass truly shocked me. Bella sniffled.

"It's exactly the same. I'm surprised I can remember it. Both times I was here I was human. The first time with you, and then again when you were gone and I ran into Laurent. That's when I first saw the werewolves." Her voice was small as she lay down on the grass, shimmering in the afternoon sun.

I lay down on the grass next to her, staring at her. "You saw Laurent here? That's when the wolves killed him, right? In your defense?" I inquired, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Bella nodded and kept her eyes closed. "He was going to kill me for Victoria. I told you this when we were in Volterra, remember? That is one of the strongest human memories I have, because it was so scary then…" Her voice trailed of as she opened her eyes and looked up into the sky. A grin stretched across her face.

"It's also one of my favorite memories. Just the feeling I had at seeing your face again…it was amazing." I reached over to grasp her hand. She squeezed it and giggled.

"What? What is so funny?" I asked, looking at her warily. She just shook her head and laughed again.

"I just realized that Nessie doesn't even know this place exists. We've never brought her here or anything."

"That's because it's our meadow, and no one else's," I said. She laughed and stood up, pulling me with.

"Ours alone," She agreed, and we ran home to see our daughter and the rest of the family.

The next week and a half sped by in a blur, our hilarious tricks continuing on. The kids at school seemed to get more and more wary of us, and gave us an even wider berth than before. All except for Celli. She continued trailing us around and bugging us.

At the end of the second week, Celli finally figured it out. She came up to Bella and me after school as we were walking towards the woods with Seth. I waved him ahead and he raced off, phasing as he went. His black eyes stared from the edge of the trees, curious.

"Is there any chance I can talk to you two for a minute?" Her voice trembled, like she was scared. I nodded curtly and sat on the bumper of a car, becoming perfectly still. Bella did the same.

"Talk." Bella muttered.

"Ok, I know this is really weird, but I have a theory as to what you are." I stifled a laugh. She sounded like Bella had all those years ago. " I've noticed that you are all incredibly strong and fast. You drink a strange red liquid that I assume is blood. Now, please don't take this the wrong way, but my theory is that your family is a coven of…. Vampires." She whispered the last word, in haling after she said it.

"Except for the two Indian ones. They're like wolves or something, right?" Her voice sounded weak and shrill. I looked over at Bella, who nodded and motioned for me to speak.

"Well, Celli, all of your annoying antics have pulled off. You're right. You live in our old house, and our last name is Cullen. May I just ask, what set you off? It took Bella a lot longer to figure it out in 2004." Bella swatted me on the head.

"Whoa, 2004? How old are you two? In that case, how old are your entire family?"

Bella responded. "I was created or born, in 2006, Edward in 1918, Rosalie in 1933, Emmett in 1935, Alice sometime in the 1920's, Jasper in 1863, Esme, our 'Mother' in 1921, and Carlisle, our 'Father' and leader in, get ready for this, 1663."

Celli looked like she was about to faint. I stood, ready to catch her. But she collected herself and looked at us. "So he's…491 years old? How is that even remotely possible? And you two…238 and 150? That's AMAZING!" She almost shouted the last word, hurting my sensitive ears.

"Can you tell me more? I want to know more! I canted believe it. This is so much like that old, old show Buffy I have on disc. I mean, no body has disc players anymore! It's amazing. Whoa…are the two Indian ones like, werewolves or something? Oh my god that would be so cool! Can I meet your 'parents'? Please? I want to talk to the 491 year old one. That would be so awesome…" She prattled on, following Bella and me to the edge of the woods.

"So can I come over and see your home? Please?" Celli's eyes were hopeful. Bella sighed and leaned into a crouch.

"Get on. And don't forget to close your eyes." Celli squealed and got onto Bella's back. We were off, running at four times the speed of light. Celli hadn't shut her eyes. She was looking over Bella's shoulder, Her eyes wide with wonder as the trees sped past us, escorting us towards home.


	5. Visiting

**Chapter Five: Visiting**

The whole family was at the door waiting. Renesmee stood farthest out, staring at Celli with brown eyes that flickered back and forth between curiosity and annoyance. Jacob stood behind her, a snarl waiting in his throat at any sense of danger. Rose and Emmett were inside, cooking a personal pizza for Celli. Rose wasn't happy about it.

Alice was standing stock still in Jasper's arms, her eyes staring ahead into the future, while Jasper fidgeted with her hair. Carlisle and Esme were the only one who didn't seem…unwelcoming. But even they were tense at the thought of having a true human in the house after so many, many years.

Esme walked forward slowly. "Hello, my name is Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her hand stretched out cautiously towards Celli, and she shook it fearlessly. A wide grin stretched across her face, and she seemed to start on fire with excitement.

That relaxed the whole family slightly. They all shook hands with her or hugged her. But that was only Alice. Carlisle walked up last, an odd look on his face. I had no name for it. His expression was a mix between friendliness, shock, hostility, and wonder. And it was all topped off with a dazzling smile.

"Hello, Celli. My name is Carlisle. I understand you are the first to figure out our secret." He raised one eyebrow, and Celli nodded quickly. Emmett's laugh came from the kitchen. He thought this whole thing was exactly like it had been when I had first brought Bella home.

I thought so, too.

Celli's annoying curiosity got the best of her, and she blurted, "Are you really 491 years old?" She blushed a deep red, which she instantly tried to hide with her short red and black hair. Renesmee giggled slightly, and then that set Jacob off. Even the slightest giggle made him double over in laughter.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Yes, I am. Would you like to come inside?" He waved a hand towards the door, and Celli followed Bella inside. I stayed still to let all of the others go in first. Alice stopped next to me.

"She's the first person in 150 years to give me a headache like this! She changes her mind so much, it hurts!" She laughed a dry chuckle.

"Stay near Jacob, then. He'll block your sight completely." I offered, placing my foot on the bottom step. Alice stayed on the lawn for a moment, but then followed.

"But he reeks!" She teasingly complained, shoving through the door ahead of me. Everyone was gone. Vanished, all except for Jacob, who stood there looking slightly confused.

"My god, you people move so fast. I hate being slower than a vampire." His voice was filled annoyance. He walked outside onto the back porch and phased, howling for Seth. I heard an answering howl far off, probably around 10 miles away. Jacob leapt off the porch and raced away into the darkness.

_Catch ya' later, Edward. Tell Nessie where I went._ He thought, before he reached out to find Seth's mind.

The rest of the night went almost exactly the same as it had when Bella had come over; the same questions were asked, the same replies given. It was like watching a movie from the old days, played over again with a different cast.

Celli didn't appear at school the next day, which worried me immensely. What was she doing? After school let out, Bella and I drove all over town, searching for her mind. Finally there was only one place left to look.

As we drove up the winding drive, Bella grew excited. "I've wanted so long to see it again, but I never thought it would be for this reason." She was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Calm down, love. If she's here, we might even be able to go upstairs to see our old room." I shouldn't have said that. That made her the opposite of calm. I suddenly wished Jasper were here.

We stopped in front of the garage and I gasped. There it was. My little, old Volvo that I had left when we moved. I had wanted to bring it, but we were moving overseas to London, so I couldn't. Bella's jaw dropped open and she let out a small squeak. Whose was it now?

" She's here, lets go up to the door." I muttered, snapping out of my trance and climbing out of the Vanquish. Bella flipped out the other side and sat on the hood. She was still staring at the Volvo.

I pulled her wrist sharply, and she followed me up to the door. Celli was at the door an instant after I had rung the bell. Her smile grew even wider when she noticed who it was.

"Hi, vampires. Come to see your old house?" She said opening the door wider. Bella almost crumbled when she same the piano on it's raised platform. I held her steady. She pulled out of my grasp and zipped to the piano, sitting down on the antique leather piano bench gently.

"Edward, come play. Play my lullaby." Her hands drifted across the keys silently, her face lighting up. I sat down next to her as Celli shut the door and went to sit on the chair next to the piano.

I started playing slowly, letting the bridge into the song build up. Then I hit the first note of the lullaby and started playing fiercely. Bella sighed happily. As the song slowed to a stop, Celli gasped quietly.

"That was so pretty!" She said. She stood and walked to the kitchen. Can I get you two anything? I'm sorry, we don't keep blood, but we have regular food." The last part was said with humongous sarcasm.

"Sorry. We can't eat human food, only the wolves and Nessie can." Bella said. "Do you mind if we look around?" Celli nodded and continued into the kitchen.

Bella and I dashed up the stairs to the end of the hall. I gingerly opened the door. It looked exactly the same, minus the CDs and the furniture. But my record player was still there, and my CD setup. It wasn't being used at all, just an empty room in a big house.

"Your music players…they're still here! You should ask her if we can take them home; I would love to have them again," Bella said, running her hand across the cover on the record player. I noticed there was a record still in it. I reached across Bella and opened the cover, the dust billowing out in a hazy cloud.

"It's…Debussy. My old Debussy record that Rose said she snapped in half 43 years ago. I can't believe it's actually here. I don't understand how I could have forgotten it," I murmured, dumbfounded. It was still okay. I was relieved.

"Wow. We have to bring your record player home and your CD player, too. Please?" Bella asked, taking my record and stuffing it into her jacket. She walked to the door and yelled down the stairs.

"Celli, can you come here? We want to ask you something…" Bella trailed off as we heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. Celli was holding a coffee pot in one hand and an empty cup in the other. Bella giggled.

"These used to be mine, but we had to leave them behind when we moved to London. Is there any way we can take them back to our house?" I asked, waving a hand towards the old electronics.

Celli snorted. "Sure. My mom and dad were going to throw them away, anyhow. We don't even know how to work them." She finished pouring the coffee into the cup and took a drink. Bella scrunched her nose at the scent of it.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much these mean to me. I've had the record player since 1920, and the CD setup I got the year Bella was born. Human born, I mean." I lifted the record player up and jumped out the window because our car was right there. Bella followed with the CD setup.

I could hear Celli's running footsteps racing down the stairs to catch up to us. When she reached the garage, I turned around to face her. "You see that Volvo? That was mine from 2003 to 2009. Who decided to keep it?" I asked, holding my breath. I hoped that they wouldn't want that, because I sort of missed it.

Celli's eyes grew wide. "Geesh, the piano was yours, the CD and record players, and now my Dad's old Volvo! Yeah, my dad loves the thing. Sorry, I'm sure you probably wanted it back or something." Her eyes were pitiful. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm just amazed that it's still around. It shocks me. I owned this car when I met Bella. We always either drove it or her truck, before that died." I smirked. Then I had gotten to buy her a new car, so she didn't wake up the entire town if she decided to drive around in the middle of the night.

"Aw, that's sweet. I didn't even realize it had belonged to you; I thought my dad had just found it out in the woods or something. How are you sure it's yours?"

"It has the same license plate, and the tabs on them are from 2009." I stated matter of fact, figuring it was obvious. Bella elbowed me. _She wasn't alive then, and not everyone memorizes license plates!_ Her thoughts had a DUH edge to them, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well, I have to go. I have a 'dinner date' thing with my dad. He wants me to help him with one of his scientific studies or something like that." Celli turned and opened the door to the house. "Bye!" Then she disappeared into the house, trotting up the stairs to get dressed for her dinner.

"Are you happy? You got to see your Volvo again, and you got your record and CD players back. Hey, you know that record player would be worth a ton of money now? Because it's from 1920. And that means its 236 years old! It's probably the only left in existence, much less in perfect condition. But I know you wouldn't sell it, and its not like I want you too! But if you ever decided to…" Bella babbled on and on as we drove back to our house, bouncing from one topic to the next. I listened quietly and watched the road ahead of us.

Alice and Renesmee were excited when we got home, and I instantly knew why. Zafrina and the other amazons were coming to visit, and we hadn't seen them in 20 years. Alice bopped up and hugged Bella when we came in, and Bella attempted to hug her back while holding the record player in her right hand. It didn't work well, so I snatched the player before it teetered of off her outstretched hand.

"What's this about, Alice? Did some of the Volturi die or something?" Bella joked happily. She was still pumped up from our trip to the old house. Alice's clear laughter rang through the house and echoed slightly in the large entrance hallway.

"No. But Zafrina and the other Amazons, Senna and Kachiri, are coming to visit in 2 weeks. They could help us teach the humans about our kind, and they could demonstrate the eye thing without Tanya or somebody killing a human!" Renesmee said, waltzing up with Jacob trailing along behind her. He looked happy, too. Joy was radiating from everyone in the room.

With this information and the promise of a visit, we could avoid Tanya killing a human at all. Kate would be especially pleased about that, considering she had been depressed when Tanya had brought it up. I could only imagine what she would have felt like if Tanya had drunk human blood exactly like she had. I shuddered.

Bella's voice leapt with happiness and fury. I started at the scathing edge to her voice. " That's good news for Tanya, but what about Zafrina? What if they ask her to kill a human? I realize it won't be that odd for her, but it will hurt her to do that to us. She loves us, so we should take her feelings into consideration, too." I set both musical devices down and reached out to her. She relaxed slightly when my fingers touched her arm.

"Bella, you prove a great point. That is a topic I will discuss with Senna and Kachiri, before I talk to Zafrina about it. She will be curious, but Nessie should be able to keep her company." Carlisle's voice filled the hallway, deeply set with happiness and wonder. I could feel the slight tinge of disappointment, too. Why was he disappointed?

"So, Edward," Jasper said, motioning towards the players," Bring a few souvenirs home from our old house?" Jasper's voice was the only one that was 100% happy, and he knew it. So he changed the subject eagerly and got everyone absorbed in the conversation going on about my music.

"Bella saw them when we were at Celli's house, and Celli let us take them. I was completely and utterly shocked to see them there, but I almost dropped dead like a human when I saw my old Volvo in the garage. It's sitting there, with the license plate still on with tabs from 2009 on it. Celli's dad decided to keep it. It simply amazed me." I said. He knew I was bursting with happiness about it.

"Wow, that's amazing. Now what's with the record and CD players? Did you steal them?" Alice bubbled, moving over to touch the top of the CD speaker. "Ew! They're dusty! Ew!" She drew her hand back like a snake had bitten it.

Bella laughed. "Dust is gross? Odd. I always thought it was really cool. Well, anyway. No, Celli gave them to us because nobody in her family knows how to use them. And, Rosalie, we found Edward's old Debussy record in the player. We know you didn't break it!" Bella laughed at the last part, and a low hiss came from upstairs on the 2nd level.

"They didn't know how to use them? What's so hard about putting a little needle onto a spinning disc? I could do it by the time I was a week old!" Renesmee said, laughter squeaking it's way out. Jacob laughed along with her.

"Yeah, that's what shocked me. And even more so the fact that they didn't know how to use a CD player. I mean, they still sell CDs! It was weird. I had the urge to show her how, but that would have taken too long with her mind. She has a very short attention span," I said, picking up the CD setup. "C'mon, Bella. Let's go hook these up in our room." Bella swiftly reached down to grab the record player and ran up the stairs. I raced after her.

"We can put the CD player in/on the bookshelf, and then the record player directly below it. That will keep it looking exactly like it did in your old room!" Bella hooked up the CD setup while I positioned the record player below it. The record player was still in amazingly good shape for how old it was, which surprised me. And our family's scent was still wrapped around it, engulfing it.

"You still have all your old records, right? Cause I liked them. I liked just sitting in our room listening to them, while reading or something. It was fun." Bella mumbled, her head stuck behind the bookcase.

"I kept every last one of them, Beatles, Debussy, ABBA, and all of the others. There's nearly 500." I said standing up. "And we can listen to every last one of them together."

**this will be my last chapter for this story until christmas break b-cuz my teachers won't let us get a break before christmas. I don't even have time to go to the library anymore!!!! I have FPS practices every monday, library trips on tuesdays, dance on wednesdays, gymnastics on thursdays, and riding on fridays. Saturday and sunday are my homework and reading/writing days. So if you're hoping i'll publish before 12/24, you're hoping wrong. Sorry. ^_^**


	6. Ally Or Enemy

Chapter Six: Werewolf: Ally or Enemy?

One particular trip to school the next week was oddly tense, and Alice the most tense of all. I searched her mind, but could not find anything besides the Chinese alphabet symbols repeating over and over. She was hiding something, and I was ready to find out what.

"Were are Jacob and Seth today? They usually never pass up a chance to ride in the Jeep," Bella questioned, raising her eyebrows slightly. I heard a different question echo inside her mind. _No, Edward. I want to know what is with Alice and this tense air. It's making Jasper squirm!_ I laughed at the last part. She always looked out for others.

_Bella, I can't get through! She's blocking me with Chinese characters! I hate it! They always do that, ever since Rosalie figured out that that was the only thing that could block me. So many years of annoyance…she figured it out in 1931!_ Bella snorted at the mini rant. I pulled the Jeep into the spot underneath the huge oak tree and stepped out. Everyone outside of the school looked to us at once.

"This is getting really annoying. I think we should just tell them already. I don't like them staring at me…it makes me feel mythical or imaginary…" Renesmee's voice trailed off, her eyes focusing on the woods. Emmett turned to look with her, and soon we were all standing in the middle of the parking lot, staring.

There were three wolves running towards us, two the size of horses and the other a black with white spots wolf with piercing blue eyes. A werewolf friend; a friend of Seth's. Bella and Alice gasped in unison, and Renesmee started running. She reached the woods a few seconds before the wolves got to the edge, and the russet wolf rubbed his head against her shoulder.

"Why did you bring a full-werewolf here? You know that's really dangerous! What were you thinking?" Renesmee turned to look at me, expecting me to translate. And I was flooded with three snarling wolf thoughts. I cringed away from the loudest one.

_I am Ranger, a werewolf from Australia. I am the only one of my kind that lives there, and I have reigned in my solitude for 752 years. This pup came to me 4 years ago after visiting my cousins in Ireland, pleading an alliance. I have come to see what the pros and cons of my alliance would be. I know one of you _Danag_ can hear what I am thinking, would you please come forward with your mate?_ This snarling voice overpowered the other two, and startled me. I gripped Bella's hand and pulled lightly.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet Ranger, our new werewolf friend." I pulled again, and this time she ran with me. The humans on the stairs into school were rooted to the spot, watching our confrontation. Ranger did not like this, so he snarled lightly. The sound echoed it's way across the lot and rang against the building. All of the humans scattered in the doors.

"Greetings, Ranger. I am Edward, and this is my mate, Bella. The city of Forks welcomes you," I said, quoting the sign that sat on the main road into town.

_Greetings, mind reader Edward. I am sorry I cannot talk in 'human' form; I am a full werewolf, so in that frozen in this form until the half moon. This town of Forks seems a dainty place. May I question why a coven of 7 Danag and 2 Indian-wolfs reside here?_

"Ranger, our coven is different from others. We do not drink humans; we drink animals, as in working in our quest to be civilized. Our golden eyes are result from the animal blood, and this sets us apart somewhat. There is one other coven like ours in Alberta, Canada. We live here because of the cloud cover. There are only around 40 days here where there are no clouds, and we prefer to live a human as possible, which means coming out in the day. We also have two more members of our coven, but they were changed at a later age and therefore act as human adults." My voice sounded…Carlisle-ly. That was a good way to put it. I sounded like a leader.

_Good Danag? Well, that is a relief to me, knowing this alliance would not sacrifice human life. My friend, Seth-beta, has only told me about your adventures with a girl, Bella, and the Volturi? Volturi is correct? _Bella nodded, she was listening. Renesmee and Jacob had long since left, leaving Seth, Bella, and I with Ranger.

_I feel I should call you Stregoni benefici now, for the Volturi are quite obviously powerful Danag, and you are against them. I have agreed to watch how your coven lives for a week, acting as a dog in school and watching from the inside as one of you._ Bella nodded again.

"Very well Ranger. We will be pleased to host you here for a week or more, however long you like. Now, if you please, would you accompany us into the school to the office? We have to get permission to bring a wolf, or as you will be acting, a dog, into school." Bella reached out tentatively, and Ranger's spotted paw landed in it, shaking her hand.

The day was tense, and I finally understood why Alice had acted the way she had. She had seen Ranger's coming, and she wanted to keep it secret for Seth's sake. He had wanted to surprise us. Seth was excited, because we knew who our new ally was.

Seth was also sad, because Ranger spent the day traveling around the school with Bella and me. Ranger played the part of a dog very well, stopping to sniff everything.

"Ranger, you are acting very well!" Bella said.

_My dear Bella, I do not act right now. This is my only time to see what human civilization is like when I am like this, in my wolf form. The people of Australia shy away from all wolves, me included. This is also my first experience with Danag of your type, the all-amazing Stregoni benefici. I like to see how you live. The other two of your coven, what do they do?_ Every time Ranger spoke it was like a speech. It amused me.

"Carlisle is the oldest of our coven, and he can control his thirst all the time, and so he works at the hospital as a doctor. Esme is a stay at home 'mom' so to speak," I said, standing up. It was lunchtime.

_Stregoni benefici. Who knew any breed of vampire could be so civilized as to work in a hospital! The self-control would need to be great, I reckon. Am I correct, mind reader?_ Ranger snarled slightly at the word vampire.

"The need for self-control is even greater than you would have thought. It took Carlisle over two hundred years to achieve this level of self-control and discipline. I was the first vampire he created, and I haven't even reached this level yet. Bella, though, is special. Thanks to all of her preparation before she was turned, she has been able to completely resist human blood for 100 years. She puts me to shame!" I laughed, and Bella elbowed me in the ribs, a light giggle escaping from her smiling lips.

Ranger meanwhile, was baffled as we sat down at the lunch table. _Preparation? How did she prepare for this life? I know from what Seth-beta told me that your leader only changes persons if they are inches from death! Everyone must tell me his or her story._ Ranger lay down on the floor behind Seth's chair, and rested his spotted head on his paws.

"Well, in 1901 I was still human and in Chicago. Both of my parents, Elizabeth and Edward, had already died from the Spanish influenza, but I didn't know that, for I was dying of the same disease. Carlisle changed me just hours or minutes before I died, then took me to his home, where I endured the three days of agony." I shuddered slightly, and Bella put her hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm the newest addition to the family, and I was changed in 2006 here in Forks. Edward and I fell in love when I came to Forks two years before, and we had gotten married. When we came back from our honeymoon, I was pregnant with Renesmee. I had her two months later, and I nearly died in the process. Edward had agreed to change me if I married him, so we were ready. He had a syringe with his venom in it that he injected into my heart. That's why I only had two days to contend with the pain and burning." The two days that I was unsure of how she would turn out, if she would live, flashed across my eyes and sliced my happiness. Those two days were the worst days of my life.

"Alice, Jasper, you two need to tell Ranger your story, the story of how you were changed." I said, reaching across the table to snap my fingers in front of Alice's face. She snapped to attention.

"Edward, I really can't. You know I have no memory of it! But I will tell what I know from James' video. I was held in a mental asylum because of my ability to have visions while I was human. There I was the favorite of a vampire who worked in the building. James, a hunter vampire, took the challenge of hunting me simply because another vampire desired me. Once it was clear to him that James was after me, the vampire who worked in the asylum freed me and changed me before James could kill me. James killed the other vampire instead. I have no memory of these events and was left to find my own way after being changed." Jasper's hand tightened on the table when Alice mentioned James. The one thing Bella did not know about the night that we killed James is that he attacked Alice seconds before we ripped him apart. She had a mark like the ones Jasper had on her left shoulder.

Ranger just sat there, his wolf eyes wide and his ears pricked forward. Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Jacob sat down without Ranger even popping his head up. We talked about how everyone was changed all through lunch and halfway through our fourth class. Nobody at our table noticed the passing of time.

Esme and Carlisle welcomed Ranger with open arms and a room in the house equipped for a wolf. The next week was centered on the wolves, and everyone seemed to be thinking about wolves all of the time.

Then one day while we were packing our lunches, a strong scent of blood floated down the stairs; it seemed to be half vampire, half human, like Renesmee. I couldn't recognize the human scent, and I hissed, pressing against the wall in a battle crouch.

When Seth entered the room, his arm was slung across the shoulders of a man who looked like James. Bella instinctively leaned into a crouch, her teeth slightly bared. Her mind was flashing back to that night, 151 years ago. I was surprised she still remembered it! Emmett and Rosalie did the same on the other side of the room.

"Guys, at ease! This is Ranger! Or in human form, Josh. The half moon was last night, so he is human again. I must agree though, his scent is oddly different. More vampire-ish." Seth seemed happy, and he was laughing. We all eased out of our crouches slowly, all except Bella.

"Bella, love, stand up. It's Ranger. You know it's not James," I said into her ear, leaning down next to her. I pulled lightly on her arm, and she stood with a hiss and bolted out to the car.

"I'm terribly sorry if I scared her. I know this change must be different for you, because I'm sure all of you are used to watching the Indian-wolfs change back and forth at a moment's notice." Ranger/ Josh's voice was still the same, and I heard Bella's small exhale of relief out in my Vanquish.

"It's perfectly fine, Josh! Bella's only scared because well, in the form you're in now, you look exactly like the sadistic vampire who attacked her when she was still human; right after we met. His name was James, and he was also the same one who tried to kill our Alice. She's never quite gotten over that night…" Carlisle's voice trailed off as Bella snarled in the car. He laughed lightly.

"We had better get going. C'mon," I interrupted, pulling open the door. Bella's face lit up as I entered the garage, and she scooted out of the driver's seat. _I know I reacted badly, but you know…that's one of the strongest human memories I have! It terrifies me, even though you've told me that I took it so well then. I haven't the slightest idea why it scares me so much now. I mean, nothing should scare me! I'm a vampire, for crying out loud! _Bella sounded angry in her thoughts, and I knew that it was all directed at herself.

"Love, calm down. I'm going to have Josh and Seth ride with us, so you can see just how different he is from James. Just keep his scent in your head. Remember that he's human. Well, sort of," I said, stroking her hair. She relaxed under my touch, and I smiled. Works every time.

Josh and Seth got in the backseat, and Seth reached forward to play with the radio. He was and always would be a 15 year old at heart. Bella whacked his hand playfully as we pulled out of the garage and onto the mountain road. The road that led into the mountains also led straight to the hospital and to La Push reservation. Seth, Jacob, and Josh were going to visit the reservation tomorrow, Saturday. Jacob wanted to check and see if any new wolves were developing because we were back in town. That would definitely give us away. At least to the Quileutes.

Dear Bella, I'm sorry if I surprised you in the house. I did not know that…James looked like me. It is quite a shock to me as well, because it seems very unlikely that I should look identical to a Danag who gave you so many troubles. For all I know, he could have been born my twin brother. I can only remember back 600 years, and I only have one memory of being fully human…the memory of being bitten by the oldest werewolf in the world, Ashland. And I know I was 24 years old when it happened." Josh's voice sounded sadder at the last part, almost like Rosalie's when she talked about how she was changed. Like he wanted to be fully human again.

"Josh, you sound sad. Do you miss being fully human?" Bella stole the words right out of my mouth. I suddenly felt like I hadn't been allowed to talk much in the past few weeks. I shrugged it off.

"That is an odd topic for me. I sensed that your sister Rosalie used to despise being what she is, but she is beginning to accept it. I feel like that is how I am as well. When I was bitten and learned what I would become, I know from what my cousins and sister have told me that I went into hiding for a year. Clarita, my sister, says that after 500 days she finally convinced me to come out and learn to act human like the others. I know now that it could be considered a honor to be a full-blooded werewolf." I cocked my head to side as I listened, and Bella's facial expression changed with each word.

"I didn't know that werewolves had to be bitten to change. I thought they were born werewolves, just like the Quileutes." Bella's voice faded ever so slightly as she got out of the car and stood on the pavement in her bare feet. _I like going barefoot. And it proves my point that I am not exactly like Alice. Alice won't even walk around the house without shoes on!_ Bella saw me looking at her bare feet. I had a random thought about the time that I stole all of Alice's shoes for a day. She had gone barefoot all day. Bella giggled as she visualized it.

Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper joined us as we walked into school.

"The Quileute tribe is a special breed of werewolf. I do know how they came to be shape shifters though. Ashland told me 3 years ago, after Seth-beta came to me. They mostly change into wolves because once, many, many years ago, the first Quileute chief got lost in the woods." Seth and Jacob's eyes widened at the mention of the first chief.

"The chief had only a small slice of pork with him, and he was preparing to eat it. But just before he took his first bite, a skinny russet wolf came into the clearing. The wolf lay down and looked at the pork, his eyes hungry. The chief was a man who loved animals, so he gave the meat to the wolf. Then the chief went to sleep with the wolf at his side. As he slept, the wolf bit his arm. This wolf was a normal wolf, but he was claimed to have been chosen by the gods to chose any Indian tribe and create a new breed of wolf. The blessed wolf chose this man's tribe because of his generosity and trust. When the chief woke, he was changed. One of the Quileute gods appeared to him and told him what had happened. She showed the first chief how to change back. But ever since then, every 600 years, a new animal bit the chief who ruled on the anniversary of that first bite. This has only happened once, and the animal was a mountain lion. The 600-year anniversary is in two months. Tell me, Jacob-alpha, who is the Quileute chief at this time?"

Jacob started for a moment. "I'll tell you at lunch, okay? We have to go. Class is about to start." Jacob rushed off, Renesmee at his side. I listened closely to what he was thinking.

_Get out of my head, Edward. I know you're trying to figure out why I left in such a rush, but you'll know at lunch, just like the others. Over and out._ Then he started singing the alphabet in his head. I hissed in fury and shook my head. Bella gripped my hand tightly and glanced at me with worry.

"Are you alright, Edward? It's Jacob, isn't it? He'll probably be blocking you until lunch, so just forget about it." Her tone was soothing, and I instantly focused on watching Alice's visions with her. Bella saw what I was doing and smiled. Now she would get to watch, too. She gripped my wrist and pulled me along to our first class.

I rushed to lunch, Bella trotting to keep up with my fast walk. Even walking I was faster than everyone in the family. I hadn't let go of Bella's hand since the start of first period. The doors of the cafeteria were crowded with people, but they all slide to the side as we walked by. This whole stay away from the freaky people thing was an advantage sometimes.

We sat down at the table at the same time that Josh. Jacob, and Nessie got there. Nessie sat down next to Bella and Bella reached over to stroke her cheek. Josh sat next to me, and Jacob across. Seth raced through the doors and plopped down next to Josh, who slapped him on the back like they were old buddies.

"Spill." I commanded, glaring at Jacob.

Jacob's eyes grew narrow as he stuck his tongue out at me. "I'll wait for Alice and Jasper to get here."

"No need to wait, we're here. Enough delay, I want to know who the current chief is. I just realized that's probably the only thing I don't know about the Quileutes." Alice had a huge smile on her face, and she started braiding a lock of Nessie's hair when she sat down. I stifled a laugh. If only she knew how well she played the part of classic American teenager.

"Okay…this is really shocking to me and it will be for all of you, too, but this is the solid truth." Jacob took a deep breath.

"I am the chief as of right now. And if we don't find a new one in two months, I won't be a wolf anymore."


	7. Notebooks

Chapter Seven: Notebooks

"What? Jacob, don't even try to make this funny. This is serious! Now don't screw with my head. Tell the solid truth," Renesmee whacked Jacob's arm and he cringed. Renesmee blushed and rubbed his arm. "Sorry." Jacob nodded and turned towards the rest of the table, his eyes solemn.

"Sorry to say, but, I'm telling the truth."

Josh growled. Unlike Seth and Jacob, if he growled when he was human, it sounded real. Real as in, identical to his wolf growl. The group of girls walking past our table squealed and ran when they heard him. I chuckled lightly, and Bella glared at me, thinking that I was laughing at Jacob.

"That's impossible! For all the Quileutes know, you've been dead for 150 years! I'm sure they would have chosen a new chief by now. And please tell…how exactly are you chief?" Josh leaned in towards the table, his human scent the strongest scent I could smell. I leaned back into the chair and Bella patted my hand, knowing why. Josh raised an eyebrow at my sudden movement, but otherwise left it un-acknowledged.

"My father told me before we left to live in DC, three years after Nessie was born. He showed me a picture of Ephraim Black, my great-grandfather. He was a russet wolf, and he was chief. He also pulled out a collection of journals that had belonged to all of my greats. All of them wrote that when they were wolves, they were russet colored. I come from a dynasty of Quileute chiefs. The Black family has been chief for the entire existence of the Quileutes, with one exception. For the years before I was born the Quileute chief was Sam's father. Then I was born, and toke over chief. Being the only Black family child besides my sisters, I was supposed to produce the next chief. But since I imprinted on a vampire, I can't. That means I'm still chief." Jacob squeezed Renesmee's hand and she smiled at him.

"Jacob, you know what this means. You need to choose a new chief. Soon." I said. We couldn't lose our werewolf.

Jacob bristled and his hands shook. "You think I don't know that, bloodsucker?" He yelled. Bella gasped and Nessie slapped him. He hadn't called any of us that since 2020. And only then because we had refused to let him go to his father's funeral because it would cause questions to arise. It was like one of us calling him a dog again.

I stood up and leaned across the table, holding my breath as I brought my face an inch away from his. His hands stopped shaking and he looked scared for a moment. "Don't ever call me that again. Because if you do, it's your funeral." I hissed and sat down with fury boiling under my skin. Bella stroked my cheek and tried to calm me down as I listened to Jacob try to form a good comeback in his head.

"Are you okay, Edward? Don't let him get to you," Bella whispered, turning so that she was looking away from the table. Most of the people in the cafeteria had watched the confrontation and were talking about it in hushed whispers. One girl even thought I was going to kill him. If only she knew how easy it would have been. But I never would have voluntarily hurt my daughter that way.

_Just fine. I hate that little phrase of his…bloodsucker. He should know that it's an insult to Renesmee, too, when he says that. You can see the hurt in her eyes and in how fast she let go of his hand when he said it. I've never seen her slap him before. That really hurt her._ I looked around Bella at Nessie and saw the tears rimming her eyes. She had pulled her legs up and was hugging her knees. Jacob looked at her and his expression softened when he saw her reaction. He reached tentatively towards her and brushed her fingertips with his. She whacked his hand away.

It dawned on him how much that word hurt her and he leaned across the table to hug her. I heard him whisper sorry in her ear. A smile of relief played across her eyes and she hugged him back, dropping her legs back to the floor.

"I wonder how Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme will react when the find this out." Alice was always the voice of reason and she always knew how to make people feel better. She was almost as good at it as Jasper, and everyone heard a small giggle escape from Renesmee's lips.

"Yeah that's gonna be hilarious. I like the way Carlisle's eyes pop out of his head when he's shocked. It makes him look like one of the cartoons that were on TV when I was little. You know, we're kinda like that. All of our kind is. That Loony Tones Roadrunner guy! With his fast little feet, just like us!" Nessie burst into giggles, and after a moment everyone else did, too.

"Didn't he always go beep beep VROOM? I remember that cartoon we watched it everyday!" Bella gasped, enjoying the moment of normality, especially after such a tense moment. Everyone else seemed to feel the same way.

"And Esme always gets so worried right away. If she were human she would have worry lines on her face 24/7," I observed, sending everyone into fits of laughter again. I noticed that Josh just sat there with a confused look on his face. Seth was laughing because of how we were acting, but he really didn't understand what we meant.

The rest of the day everybody was thinking about what we had said at lunch and I couldn't stop laughing. The teachers thought I was going crazy. Mr. Daniels, the gym teacher even asked me if I was going insane. Well, he actually asked Bella, but I answered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I've been crazy for the past 200 some years." Bella's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Mr. Daniel's eyes grew wide and he shook his head as he turned and walked away.

I was beginning to worry. Celli hadn't been at school since the day Josh arrived, and that was about 2 weeks ago and Josh was about to turn back into a werewolf. There were 3 days left until that happened and I planned to go looking for that nosy girl that same day. She needed to be under almost constant surveillance so she didn't just randomly tell anybody. The only people that could know were people that lived in Forks and Rose had begun to realize that her family had lots of out of town relatives over. Thus the reason for the spying.

Bella and I took the first shift. We were to watch her for three days straight without breaking to go to school. It was the oddest sensation for me because I had sometimes done this with Bella when she was human. I would watch her all day long, sitting outside of her house then moving inside when she was asleep. We were doing the same thing.

We sat outside her house and watched her wander around seemingly aimlessly all day long, then sneaking into her room at night to search and see if there was any evidence of her telling anybody. Bella found a notebook labeled "The Cullens/ Vampires" on the cover in her desk. That was on the last day of our shift so we took it home to show it to Carlisle.

His eyes bugged out of his head when he read the cover and Bella snickered under her breathe with me. Carlisle narrowed his black eyes at us for a moment but then returned his gaze to the notebook, gingerly opening the top cover and laying it on his desk. We stood behind his chair as he flipped through the pages. I could see out the window and watched Alice's canary yellow 2155 mustang convertible. I had expected them to drive, but I saw them run into the woods, making the leaves flutter. It was their shift for the next 3 days.

As I returned my focus to the notebook, a black wolf slunk into the room and laid down at our feet with his head at his paws. Ranger was curious.

_Read the notebook out loud, guys. I want to know too._ I nodded in agreement and focused on the first page's caption.

"Cullen family members…Carlie? Oh, Carlisle!…Esme…Emmett, Rosalie…Alicia? She must have thought that's what Alice's name was. Jasper. Edward, Bella, Renee? Renesmee! She didn't list Jacob. But she listed Renee and Charlie. Odd. We never had any pictures of either of them." Bella's voice wavered at Charlie's name and Renee's. She still missed them so much.

"Next page. Fake names. Carlisle Masen. Esme Masen. Emmett Masen. Rosalie Whitlock. Alice Brandon. Jasper Whitlock. Edward Masen. Bella Brandon. Reneesmee Brandon. She forgot Jacob again. And she's forgotten Seth, too. He's part of our family. That must mean she has a separate Werewolf notebook." Carlisle said. Ranger growled lightly, his head popping up.

_That's bad. She could have information about me! Or my cousins!_ Carlisle's eyes popped out again when I relayed the information and Bella struggled not to laugh. Carlisle looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she shook her head.

I whipped out my cell phone and called Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hi, Alice. Why are you guys still running?"

"I'm still running. Jasper is already there. We haven't eaten in almost 3 weeks so I'm up in the mountains near the old house now. I just caught scent of a moose. Hold on one moment." I tapped my foot on the ground as I waited for her. "Ok, I'm back. So what's up?"

"Tonight you and Jasper need to get into her room and look for a notebook. It'll have something like Werewolves or Quileutes written on it. Do you see you or Jasper finding it?"

Alice didn't speak for a minute and Bella and Carlisle held their breath. "Yes, Edward. Jasper finds it. It's purple and says The Quileutes/ Werewolves written on it. Just like the other one, except there's a question mark after werewolves. Like she doesn't know."

"Ok, good. When you get it tonight, have Jasper run it back. Carlisle will need that one as well."

"Okay, Mr. Bossy." She giggled. "See ya'."

" See ya'." I hung up and sighed with relief. "They'll find it tonight and Jasper will bring it back. I have a feeling that it'll be around 3 am."

_Continue reading, Stregoni. I'm almost ready to fall asleep and I want as much information as possible before I start dreaming of rabbits. _I cocked an eyebrow at him. _Wolf thing._ He explained.

"Okay, here we go. Real identities. Oh-oh. Carlisle Cullen- Born mid 1640's. Esme Anne Platt Evenson/ Esme Cullen- Born super late 1800's. Emmett McCarty/ Emmett Cullen- Born early 1900's. Rosalie Lillian Hale/ Rosalie Hale- early 1900's. Mary Alice Brandon/ Alice Cullen- early 1900's. Jasper Whitlock/ Jasper Hale- Civil War. When was that? Wow. She doesn't know when the Civil War was! Anyway, Edward Anthony Masen/ Edward Cullen- 1901. How did she find out my exact birth year? Isabella Marie Swan/ Bella Cullen- September 13, 1987. Wow, down to the dime. Odd. Renesmee Cullen- 2006. So she knows our real names and birth years or periods." I read slowly so I wouldn't make any mistakes.

"Couplings. Carlisle-Esme. Emmett-Rosalie? Alice-Jasper. Last names are different… Edward-Bella, Married; Renesmee is daughter. Renesmee- no couple. But then the Indian is alone, too. Renesmee-indian boy? What's his name? Shorter indian boy…no couple. What's his name? Start new notebook for indian boys and tall guy with long hair and the black dog…wolf…fox? Wow, Ranger. She thought you could be a fox! Oh my god that's hilarious!" Bella laughed. Ranger growled and stalked away to the distant corner.

Carlisle stood up and shook his head 6 times before waving his hand at us in dismissal. I picked up the notebook and tucked it under my arm as we walked swiftly out the door. I knew he wasn't going to need it because he was going out to hunt with Esme. We all needed to hunt, but this whole finding a new chief and making sure Celli doesn't blab to non-Forks people had everybody tied up tight. Bella and I hadn't hunted for three weeks and it was getting really hard to be near the wolves and Nessie. Almost everyone in the family had eyes so coal black right now that you couldn't even see the pupil. It was somewhat eerie.

Ranger heaved to his feet and followed us out the room but he didn't follow us down the stairs to the living room. He took a left and plopped down on his bed in his room and started sleeping right away. I laughed. Everybody who could sleep was asleep right now. Jacob and Nessie were passed out 3 floors above us and Seth was snoring on the couch with the TV remote grasped tightly in his hand.

"It would be a relief to be able to sleep right now. To clear all of this out of your mind and just sleep in simple blackness or dream of colors, and the sky." Bella sighed and rested her head against my arm, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Bella giggled quietly and said, "Sleeping."

Jasper arrived around 4 with a tattered purple notebook in his hand. His shirt was ripped in multiple places.

"What happened to you?" Bella said, looked at the torn fabric. Nessie was awake now and she ran up to the 3rd floor and grabbed Jasper a new shirt. After he had taken of the ripped one and put the new one on he sat down on the couch.

"This will sound funny, but I was talking to Alice on the phone, not watching where I was going and I literally ran into a bear so hard that it shattered the phone." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remains of a small slide phone that he had gotten 4 months ago. I laughed despite myself and Jasper glared at me.

"So the bear was totally mad and he attacked me. I wasn't completely ready so he was able to pin me down but I ended up getting him." Jasper grabbed his shirt again and pointed to red marks spattered all over the white fabric. He smiled slightly then strode to the door. "I should get back to Alice now. See ya' in 3 days." Then he was gone.

Ranger came plodding down the stairs and sat down, his eyes droopy. _I'm still waking up, ok? Did…Jasper bring the other notebook? I thought I heard his voice. _I nodded and laid it on the floor in front of him. He set his paw on top of it and sniffed it. _It smells like a bear!_ I laughed at that.

"Ranger, man, it's a long story. If you had woken up a few minutes earlier you would have heard it." I muttered, leaning down to pick up the notebook again. Bella plopped down on the couch and reached for the notebook. I shook my head.

"We should wait until Carlisle gets home. Let's go hunting." Bella squealed and clapped her hands, leaping up. We ran out the back door and I placed the werewolf notebook next to the vampire one seconds before we blasted out the door.

Bella and I ran for twenty minutes flat and stopped right as we got into a small forest in Canada. This was Bella's new favorite place to hunt because of all the mountain lions that lived here. I loved it, too. We spotted four a few minutes after we got there and went after the two bigger ones. The smaller two fled when we reached them. I noted the direction they were heading (east) before I flew through the air to land soundlessly on a lion's back. He yowled and twisted around but he wasn't fast enough before I sunk my teeth into his neck. Bella was wrestling with hers. For some odd reason she enjoyed that.

We ran into Carlisle and Esme on the front steps into the house 6 hours later as we were coming back and they seemed extremely happy. Carlisle took the fact that we had gone hunting as a good sign and that we had gotten the werewolf notebook.

"Jasper brought it over?"

"Yes, Carlisle. But he was later than expected because he had a run-in with a bear. It was a good morning for Jasper and us, but not for the bear!" I chuckled and Carlisle rolled his eyes at me. Bella stuck out her tongue and Esme swatted her upside the head, giggling. We walked into the house as a group and were blasted by the scent of pine trees. I glanced around and saw that almost every square inch of table was covered in some sort of forest thing, from pinecones to fall leaves in gorgeous colors.

"Nessie!" Bella called, looking up the staircase. Jacob pounded down the stairs with a cup of coffee in his hand and smiled slightly.

"No yelling so early. Some of us are still asleep," He yawned hugely before dropping onto the couch at Seth's feet and pulling the remote out of Seth's hand. He clicked a button and Seth jumped up.

"I was watching that!" He stood up and stretched before sitting down on the couch again. Nessie dashed into the room and sat down in the armchair. Bella grinned at her and Nessie inhaled deeply, taking in the glorious scent of the forest.

"Well if you were watching it you would know what was on! So, tell me, Seth. What exactly were you watching?" Nessie's chocolate brown eyes danced as she watched him squirm to find an answer. I sat down on the loveseat with Bella while Carlisle retreated to his office with the notebooks and Esme dashed up into her room to change before she went out to buy some more human food for the wolf people.

Bella and Nessie grew more and more amused as Seth fidgeted and squirmed.

"Ok, guys. Seth was passed out solid and right now he's trying to figure out what channel he was watching last night so he can think up a show. Jeesh, Seth, try not to be so obvious in your thoughts!" I punched him lightly on the shoulder, making sure that it was really soft by my standards so it didn't hurt him. Bella cackled and stood up, wandering around and touching all of the forest things.

"Nessie, darling, what happened in here? I keep expecting to smell a squirrel or moose!" I chuckled and started walking upstairs towards Carlisle's study, hoping to see what was in the notebook. Jacob caught my arm when I was on the 5th step and gave me a look.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to talk with Carlisle. He has the werewolf book and the vampire book. I want to look at them." Ranger's ears perked up suddenly and a growl echoed through his mind and escaped his throat. It wasn't a response to what I had said. "Ranger, what's wrong?" Then I heard it, loud and clear. Gravel crunching underneath bike tires coming up the drive. They were probably half a mile away.

Bella rushed to the door and squeaked when she saw who it was. It was Celli. But where were Alice and Jasper, then? I leapt over the staircase rail and pulled open the back door just as Alice bolted in with Jasper a few feet behind her.

"Celli suddenly decided to come here. I saw her looking for the notebooks!" Alice said. "Carlisle, we have human visitors!" she added, sitting down on the stairs. I ran up the stairs and caught Carlisle as he walked out of the office with the notebooks grasped tightly in his hand.

"Don't bring those down! It's Celli and Alice saw her digging through her room looking through them. I think she saw Jasper returning last night, too, because her thoughts are super jumbled and mad but Jasper's name pops up a lot and so does spying. Give the books to me and I'll put them upstairs behind one of the mirrors in our room." I spoke so fast that it took me less than a second to say that.

Carlisle handed them over and bolted downstairs to organize everybody. I turned and launched off of the rail onto the 5th floor rail, landing with a soft thud. Then I pushed open a door and saw the second closet. We used this one for our shoes and coats. It was a walk-in with mirror paneling across the back wall. The mirrors popped off the wall and my eyes widened by what I saw. There was an 8x8 inch size hole in the wall with a small wooden door. The door had a latch on it but it popped open easy enough.

The hole was about two feet deep and tall enough to fit Ranger standing up. The floors were hardwood and the ceiling had a light bulb hanging from it. I leaned in, setting the notebooks down on the smooth floors inside the miniature room. The little door shut with a click and I pushed the mirrors back against the wall, snapping them into place as the doorbell rang 5 floors down.

Leaping over the rail, I landed lightly at the bottom of the stairs on the 1st floor as Esme was opening the door. Bella grabbed my hand, pulling me down onto the loveseat with her. I could hear Ranger's paws pacing in the kitchen and small growls rumbling in his throat. _What is a human doing here uninvited? This is insane, not to mention dangerous for me! If she discovered me, Ashland would have my throat within seconds. I just can't reveal us to a whole town. You vampires are crazy for doing it. Won't the Danag punish you?_

Bella raised a finger and shushed him, waving him away when he peeked his head around the corner. Celli came in the second the door was open wide enough and I could hear Esme hold her breath as Celli brushed passed her. Emmett raised his hand in a wave as Rosalie and he came into the room from the dining room. Rosalie's face turned into a mix of surprise and fury.

"Hello, Celli. How are you? We noticed you haven't been in school the past two weeks," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough nice talk. Where are my notebooks and why are you spying on me?" Celli stood near the door, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked very tall, but that's just because the living room is sunken. I hissed at the saw time a growl and two phasing sounds came from the kitchen and dining room.

"I've done research and I know that there are very powerful vampires in Italy that would just die if they knew what you were doing. The city of Volterra is supposedly ruled by a normal human family and they have an address you can write to. The letter telling them about what you are doing is…well, I won't tell you where it is. But I want answers now or else they're coming here."


End file.
